


A WORD ALONE 05

by NobodyPill



Category: Mesut Özil - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyPill/pseuds/NobodyPill





	A WORD ALONE 05

那是一场太过激烈的性爱了，厄齐尔在那之后的一个小时中都处于断手状态。他感觉自己死在了床上一样。该死的罗纳尔多做完了就把他松了束缚晾在床上，可厄齐尔根本就不能移动手来做些什么。他的身体感到沉重，手上有血液强行通过带来的刺痛，腰腿酸痛，后穴还一阵一阵得提醒着他被人捅了。不过值得一说的是，这实在是太疯狂了，还有，他他喜欢这样。

罗纳尔多洗了个澡，他听着的。一件衣服都没穿的他从雾气蒸腾的浴室里出来，这实在是太火辣了。厄齐尔掩住了脸，罗纳尔多走了过来，两秒后抱着摊的像汤一样的厄齐尔又回到了浴室里。他帮厄齐尔清理。厄齐尔一开始还有些抗拒的盯着他看，过了半分钟就好了很多，放任自己当个果冻似的完完全全睡在了浴缸里。

从浴室出来后罗纳尔多帮他整理床铺，揉了好一会儿头发让它们变得不过于潮湿，再替他套上一件睡衣，胡乱盖上被子就走出了卧室。

如果当时厄齐尔没有该死的睡了。

那次激烈运动过后，厄齐尔醒来，他看见凌晨的天空快要生起太阳。还颇蓝的天笼罩快要沉下去的月亮，厄齐尔支起耳朵听了听，什么声音都没有。

他废了快是毕生的力气从床上起来，甩着两只疼痛的手，忍着快要下跪的酸软感觉把自己家里逛了个遍。罗纳尔多不在。纸袋里曾经有过的食物已经整齐排放在了冰箱里，剩下个空袋躺在桌子上，再往桌子里面看一点是那一把黑色的狙击枪，看起来就很沉重的那把。

他没有带枪，应该是出门有事吧。

可惜事与愿违，罗纳尔多再也没有回来过。厄齐尔一开始坐在书桌边抄了会儿诗句，后来又被炮弹声吸引了过去，就这么来来回回心不在焉耗费了三个小时，罗纳尔多还没有回来。厄齐尔来回的折磨自己的头发，又开始坐在阳台上玩弄手指甲。所以这是不会回来了吗？这不合理，他没有带走枪。

也许这是个奇怪的梦，睡了再起还跟原本一样。厄齐尔躺在床上，就着风睡了，梦里他梦到罗纳尔多从家门口撞进来，泥泞的靴子从外面的雨水世界中带来污渍，紧接着就是干柴烈火的拥抱和亲吻。厄齐尔亲手帮他脱去每一件布料。

烦。这是个没有好结果的梦境，厄齐尔看了看自己精神的裤裆，一瘸一拐的走进浴室，光凭想象就让自己气喘吁吁的满足了。

这样的日子持续到厄齐尔以为罗纳尔多从未出现过，可是桌子上那把已经落灰的狙击枪仍然放着，它不可能凭空出现。厄齐尔在一个太阳轻薄的下午仔细擦拭它，观察它的每一个特点。

他又擦了会儿，觉得无聊了，于是他不怕死的在阳台上看落下去的太阳。还没到五分钟，就有枪声在楼下响起来。厄齐尔突然觉得自己该去练习练习枪技，于是他鬼使神差的看了看弹夹，里面还有三颗子弹。

这是一把12.7mm的狙击步枪，没有消音，阳膛线上有两三道划痕，枪托上还有一点褐色血渣。但这不是罗纳尔多军方的标配枪支，厄齐尔感到奇怪，抠掉了血渣继续摆弄手里沉重枪支。顺着瞄准镜看了看两边，他使劲拉了一下闭锁把手，用手指拖住阴膛线，从阳台上对了下去，眼睛对上瞄准镜，寻找了一会儿，对准了楼下的破足球一枪轰出去。

操！

厄齐尔捂着眼睛咒骂着，由于知识缺乏，他被轻微后座力撞到了眼睛，只好当场就坐在了地上，啪的放下枪，捂住了眼睛龇牙咧嘴的闷了好一会儿。等他再去看那个破足球时，那足球已经不见踪影爆裂成了渣渣。这距离足足有五十米，厄齐尔感觉自己有点厉害了。

接着他学机智了些，没有让瞄准镜再崩到眼睛。射程也从五十米到了百米。他用完了三颗子弹，大脑一片空白。

TBC


End file.
